


Retribution (in the form of Angels & Archangels & Prophets, and other weird crap)

by Pertexus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Brotherly Love, Castiel (Supernatural) is Loved, Cute Samandriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Castiel, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Samandriel (Supernatural) Lives, Samandriel is being protected by all his (arch)angel brethren and he's so happy, Sisterly Love, So do the Angels/Archangels, The Winchesters deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pertexus
Summary: Dean & Sam find an abandoned child on the side of the road, and after helping her, she revives and saves all their fallen comrades, allies (formerly & current), and family members. All. Of. Them.AKA. I think everyone deserved better in Supernatural. (*COUGH* SAMANDRIEL *COUGH*) So, my solution? Revive them all!!





	Retribution (in the form of Angels & Archangels & Prophets, and other weird crap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl promises to make a miracle happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, sometimes my way of writing will be decent, or other days, it'll be kinda trash??? so yeah.

A pair of brothers were driving around the road, blasting Metallica, (much to the dismay of the younger one though) the road was rocky and the Impala bobbed up and down because of the small pebbles littered on the road. Many minutes passed of just metal rock playing in the background when suddenly, they saw a small body laying on the side of the road on the grass. They glanced at each other, and as if reading each other's minds, Dean stopped the car.

They slammed the doors shut, and walked toward the body. Sam kneeled down and turned the body over and he looked slightly repulsed, his face paled slightly.

"It's a child. A teen, if I had to guess," Sam grimaced, "She's bleeding quite a bit. We need to get her back to the bunker."

Dean huffed, "Are you crazy? What if it's a trap? For all we know, it could be a demon waiting to pounce on us!"

Sam glared at him, "Okay, maybe so. But let's say she's really just a human. Do you  _really_ want this to be on our consciousness? The death of a  _child_?"

"Fine. Let's go then," Dean grumbled while rolling his eyes. He gently picked up the girl's body by the legs and head, and placed her on the backseat of the Impala with Sam, and got back in the driver's spot and headed toward the bunker, all the while Sam attempted to stop the blood flowing out from the abdominal area.

 

After a grueling hour of awkward silence and tension, they arrived, and rushed the young girl inside the sigil-infested bunker and laid her down on a bed. Sam rushed to get the gauze and bandages. Dean wiped off the blood leaking out, and let out a loud " _Sammy!_ " The said-man ran in and handed him the other things necessary.

Dean spread the gauze around the area of injury and tightly wrapped the bandages around it. He sighed and pulled the blankets over her, as the unknown girl breathed heavily, but not heavy enough to where the brothers were worried.

"You think she's gonna freak when she wakes up?" Sam questioned, glancing at the bruises and injuries evident on the girl.

His brother couldn't do anything besides shrug, "I dunno, Sammy. I really don't."

 

The girl blinked multiple times, lifted her body and turned her head in multiple directions, wondering where she was. There was a clock on the bedside drawer, and it read 7:46  _PM_. She groaned and flopped back onto the bed and let out a hiss of pain, " _Shit_ , _"_

 _"_ I see you're awake, also watch the language little girl," Came a deep voice.

The girl looked at the doorway and saw two men leaning on the frame of the door, " _Uhh_ , who are you guys?" The shorter of the two strutted over to the rather large bed and sat at the edge, "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester, to be exact. And that's my brother, Sam," He stated, pointing at his younger brother, Sam waved at the girl.

"Ah, I see... I'm Jane. If you were wondering, that is. My voice isn't exactly appreciated anymore," She murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

Jane shrugged, "Eh, I have the typical, cliche, abusive parents, ya' know? Not a big deal."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Uhuh, that actually  _is_ a big problem. They should be in jail for that, you do know that, right?"

"I told the police in my area. Long story short- they don't believe me. My parents were pretty pissed when they found out I reported them. My mom has... anger issues, so she kinda stabbed me. Not a big deal, like I said," Jane replied, casually dismissing the issue.

Sam spit out some of the water he had been drinking, which he had gotten from the water pitcher in the kitchen. " _Excuse me_? They stabbed you?!"

"Um... yeah?" She replied unsure of what else to say.

"Okay, it's decided. You're staying with us-we'll deal with your parents later, they sound like trash- no arguing with me, alright?"

Jane groaned, "You can't seriously think of keeping me here."

Dean just gave her a  _Don't-argue-with-me-or-else-look_ and she sighed quietly. "Fine, whatever you say, you numbskulls. I suppose I'm not in any position to fight you." She lifted up her stained shirt slightly and gazed at the bandages covering her bottom chest area, a little longer than she would for most injuries.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Anyways, dinner's ready if you wanna come down."

"...Thanks, I guess, but uh, what should I wear? I'm assuming a bloody shirt isn't exactly ideal," She spoke, feeling awkward in her current position.

Sam tossed over a plastic bag, "That bag contains all the of the things a female needs... including tampons..." Sam got quiet at the end of the sentence, his face turning a little red and his brother chuckled at him...

"By the way, try not to strain your...  _knife injury_. Please," Dean added.

The girl nodded her head in acknowledgment and got out of bed and followed the two downstairs, where she noticed another person- one she hadn't been introduced to, "Uh, you are?"

The blue-eyed man in a trenchcoat looked at the girl for a few seconds and eventually replied, "Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord," He paused. "Or at least, I used to be."

Jane looked surprised, "Huh. That's cool I guess. My name's Jane, by the way."

The angel nodded, and dragged her out of the room abruptly, much to the dismay of the brothers; Jane didn't care all that much.

"Oi! Cas what the hell are you doing?" Dean grumbled.

Castiel didn't look back at him. "I'm going to have a talk with Jane, obviously, what does it look like?" And with that, he continued dragging her out of the room. As soon as the two were out of listening distance, he turned to her with an angry glint in his eyes. "You're not a human, _are_ you? Your aura feels... _different_ \- not human."

Her eyes widened and she immediately looked guiltily at the ground, her hands twitched, and her foot swished back and forth lightly. "No, I'm not..." She sighed. "I'm what you would call a  _Haetae_. Although found in both Chinese & Korean myths, I'm more from the Korean version's origins. I was planning to tell them if that's what you're wondering. And I was thinking about reviving everyone they want back. People you care about too. I already owe them so much for saving my life."

The angry glint in Castiel's eyes was gone, replaced by a solemn and melancholic look. "But wouldn't that mess up the " _flow_ " or whatever?"

"Generally, yes. But since I have connections and powers that allow me to, it won't. The only repercussion would probably be those revived with powers, it would be weaker for quite a bit."

Castiel's eyes gazed downwards. "But they would regain most, if not  _all_ , of it, eventually, correct?"

The kid nodded. "Pretty much,"

"Is there any catch? For all I know, you could be like demons- taking my soul at the end of the deal,"

Jane shook her head. "No, not about that life," She walked over to Castiel and hugged him out of the blue. He was shocked and felt slightly awkward but wrapped his arms around her head, and with his right hand, he patted her head.

"By the way, Dean and Sam told me about your parents," He let out a frown. "Shall I smite them?"

Jane's face went pale, "Oh good  _God_ , please don't do that. As much as I hold disdain for them, they are still my parents, albeit adoptive, but point is- _don't._ "

"Okay- please don't take my father's name in vain- anyway, let's go tell Dean and Sam about what you're going to do, I think they should know about this, too," Castiel spoke.

"Yeah, let's."

And with that, the two walked back into the kitchen and Castiel then dropped the bombshell. "Jane is a  _Haetae_ , I think she called it, and she has powers to revive people, which we  _are going to use_."

 

_Silence._

 

"Cas are you fucking  _crazy_?" Dean growled.

Sam sighed and put his hand on the angel's shoulder. "Let's not. It's definitely not going to go well."

 

Castiel stayed quiet for a bit, then raised his voice. "Although Jane has been with us for less than a day, I trust her. We should do it. She said there would be no consequences from doing this."

Dean shook his head, and in an irate tone, responded with, " _Fine_. But if  _something_ goes wrong, we're going to blame you, Cas. Got that?"

The blue-eyed man nodded, and Sam just stood there not knowing what to say. Because,  _what_? A kid they picked up on the side of the road,  _bloody and torn and abused_ , was at least part Korean mythological creature? How is _that_ their luck? Why do these types of things always seem to happen to him and his brother?

 

Jane went to the backyard, and closed her eyes. She extended her left arm out, fingers pointed up into the sky. She let out a mumble of Latin, and let out a harsh, " _Qui sunt populus passus a tristitia de morte venit ad vitam!_ " Nothing happened and she groaned.

"God darn it. It didn't work. Man, this sucks," She grumbled.

Sam and Dean were unsure about this, meanwhile, Castiel was still convinced she could do it. Somehow.

"I'm going to use Korean now, so heads up. This should work, and I'd recommend taking cover. There's going to be a  _lot_ of bodies falling at least 20 feet from the air. 지구, 불, 바람과 하늘, 나는 너에게 간청한다... 명예로운 희생을 한 사람들을 구출하고 저들을 지옥에서 구 해주십시오."

Seconds passed, and suddenly the clouds in the skies darkened up and specks appeared above the four people on the ground, and they started falling towards the grass down below. Jane smirked. It worked. All of the bodies made an impact with the ground.

 

Team "Free Will" as they dubbed it, looked at each other with varying amounts of awe and shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION(S): 
> 
> Qui sunt populus passus a tristitia de morte venit ad vitam  
> \---> People who are suffering from the sadness of death, come to life!
> 
> 지구, 불, 바람과 하늘, 나는 너에게 간청한다... 명예로운 희생을 한 사람들을 구출하고 저들을 지옥에서 구 해주십시오.  
> \---> Earth, fire, wind and sky, I beg you. Rescue those who have made honorable sacrifices and rescue them from hell. (rough trans.)
> 
> Haetae [해태] // Xiezhi [獬豸]  
> \---> A legendary creature in Chinese/Korean mythology. Its body is shaped like a lion and has a horn on its forehead. It has a bell in its neck, and the body is covered with scales.  
> -In Chinese lore, it could instinctively tell innocent from the guilty and would butt the latter (the guilty) with its horn.  
> -In Korean lore, Haetae sculptures were used often in the Joseon era as it was trusted to protect Hanyang (better known as Seoul) from natural disasters and to give law & order among the populace.
> 
> ALSO!! Next chapter will introduce the now revived characters and from then on the next chapters will contain l o t s of bonding and fluff and everything nice!! (sike, there'll be angst too) 
> 
> P.S. please tell me how I did! It's hard to stay objective when you're the one writing anything!


End file.
